The present invention relates generally to an improved aqueous base soft drink concentrate formulation, and more particularly to such a formulation which is particularly adapted for retention of carbon dioxide. The present invention renders it possible to assist in aiding ecology and preserving the environment by reducing solid waste caused from discarded non-returnable soft drink bottles. The present arrangement provides a concentrate which can be utilized by the consumer to mix with water such as ice water to prepare a palatable carbonated drink. In order to render it possible to have a concentrate which will receive heavy volumes of CO.sub.2, the sweetener is provided in the form of saccharin or sodium saccharin, and only up to about 50% of total sweetener in the form of sugar. Sugar reduces the amount of carbon dioxide that the system will receive and retain under conditions attainable with conventional bottling equipment and containers. The capability of retaining dissolved carbon dioxide is sufficient to permit the carbonated concentrate to be mixed with substantial quantities of ice water, such as, for example, from 1 to about 5 volumes of ice water per volume of concentrate.
The base concentrates contain dissolved carbon dioxide in large quantities, and are capable of retaining this dissolved carbon dioxide because of the artificial sweetener being up to 100% of total sweetener present. In the past, ordinary sugar has been employed for preparing soft drink concentrates, however with conventional quantities of sugar required for preparing a meaningful concentrate, insufficient carbon dioxide was retained, hence the systems were not compatible for the preparation of a carbonated concentrate utilized in preparing a carbonated soft drink with adequate quantities of carbon dioxide present. In normal sugar-base soft drinks, one pound of sugar is utilized per gallon of finished product. For relating quantities of sweetener required to be equivalent to sugar-base product, one pound of saccharin has the equivalent sweetening capability of approximately greater than 400 pounds of sugar.
Conventional flavorings and colorings are employed for providing the flavor and color desired, and in addition to the artificial sweeteners, sodium chloride, sodium gluconate, glucona delta lactone is added along with citric acid and sodium citrate, as flavoring and buffering ingredients. To this system, water and CO.sub.2 are added and a suitable carbonated concentrate is available having a pH of from between about 3 and 6. Under normal conditions, the carbon dioxide will remain in the concentrate, particularly when the concentrate is chilled. Upon exposure to the ambient, only modest quantities of carbon dioxide are lost, with the balance being retained in the soft drink being prepared. For retention of carbon dioxide, it is preferred that a glass of ice water be employed to receive the carbonated concentrate in order to prepare the soft drink from the concentrate. The product is economical for the consumer to utilize and can be packaged or bottled in conventional readily available non-returnable soft drink bottles. The pressure achieved by virtue of the loading with carbon dioxide is not so great so as to prevent utilization of conventional bottles. It has been learned that a 4-strength all sugar sweetened concentrate has a brix of approximately 40, with this providing a material which will not readily receive high quantities of carbon dioxide. A single-strength soft drink normally contains sufficient sugar to provide a brix of approximately 10.
It has also been learned that in attempting to bottle a 4-strength concentrate containing over 20 brix on conventional bottling equipment with maximum allowable pressures of 70 pounds per square inch, the product will normally extrude or otherwise blow out of the bottle or container between the filler and the capper. The reason for this is the high sugar content which prevents absorption of carbon dioxide.
The present-day bottling equipment is designed to carbonate the finished product and fill the bottles with a finished product. Present-day equipment makes it mandatory that the composition of the aqueous solution be compatible with temperature and carbon dioxide pressure of the carbonator.
If the sugar solids are any amount greater than a brix of approximately 20, it will not accept sufficient carbon dioxide so as to permit high quantities desired for a carbonated concentrate. 20 brix is only sufficient sweetener for a double-strength concentrate. The present arrangement permits greater than four concentrations to be bottled or packaged.
The present arrangement permits replacement of the sugar with an artificial sweetener such as saccharin or sodium saccharin which permits the carbon dioxide to be absorbed in substantial quantities. A 4-strength concentrate sweetened completely with saccharin would be approximately 0.18% by weight of saccharin. This quantity may be reduced if certain modest amounts of sugar are used to provide the sweetening effect.
For example, it may be possible to utilize up to 50% of sugar for the sweetener, whereby the saccharin will constitute only between approximately 0.03% and 0.18%. All percentages are based upon total bottled concentrate by weight.